


头牌

by SlashedBubble



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashedBubble/pseuds/SlashedBubble
Summary: 汽修厂高冷的头牌，因何神秘因何迷人。





	头牌

**Author's Note:**

> 文中【未】提及人名  
> 文中【有】车上坑暗示
> 
> 猥琐OOC畜生作品，敏感者慎入，右上角点叉，感激

      坐在车头对人爱搭不理的车修店冷面头牌，整日穿着姜黄色的工装，内衬的白T袖口必然是被精致折起的，跨上的棕色腰带松松垮垮穿过工装的腰间系带，根本也系不住什么，只是在他来回走动时在尖翘的臀部上方晃动，似有节奏地敲打着躁动的背部曲线，每每当他推着工具箱趴下钻进车底的时候，这腰带就仿佛是要逃离工装系带的束缚，急躁地拖着连体裤往上半身移动，勾勒出细瘦盈盈可握的腰部，连带着的玲珑有致的背部曲线都一一被展现，蹭动的细白脚踝上那两片薄薄的骨头，像不停扑扇着的小飞蛾翅膀，这光景总是吸引着车间大汉们的目光，不由自主沿着那一片细瘦的骨头一路探究。

      头牌身份是什么其实车修店里的人们也不清楚，店里刚刚转手新店主的时候跟在小老板身后一起进来的，双手插兜低着头也不说一句话，却也和小老板不甚亲密，隔着好几步的距离半近不远地站着，小老板是言笑晏晏没有架子的和睦样子，临走前和员工们吩咐一句“店里我不在的时候听他的”，这冷面孔也只是照行公事地点点头，等小老板的黑色特斯拉发动声彻底消失了，才见他微微抬头，不紧不慢的样子环视了一周，第一次出了声音，冷冷淡淡的，尾音却是上翘的：“干活吧。” 这个时候众人才看清他的模样，面貌是打紧的好看的，眉目清秀，几缕恼人的刘海发丝随风在睫毛上扫动，就是一副轻盈好看的年轻人样子，只是眉头总是微微皱着嘴巴也是微微翘起看起来不好接近，细薄的身子挺得直直的，粗看像纸片一样像要随时飘走了，微微动起来才发现应该是块薄却坚硬的钢板，平直的肩线上扛着黑色工具包，似乎是打量到了这个时候，车厂里的人才发现他只是个技术人员而不是高贵的空降小经理，于是也收起好奇心回到了繁复的车间工作里。

      头牌其实也说话，但总离不开无聊重复的修理知识，也就没有人再试着去刺探他的私人领域，每日最早来开门，每日最晚离开锁门，好像生活被嵌在了这个颇为陈旧的汽修厂。小老板成日不见人影，这个暂时的老大又是个不摆面子的模样，交流起来甚至连称谓也省了，前台负责接待的小姑娘就私底下头牌头牌的叫笑着，后来不小心叫到了本人跟前也不见这冷面孔发作，于是“头牌”仿佛就成了他的名字。“我们店里技术最好的师傅是头牌，那边瘦瘦高高的那个”，“那您是要预定头牌的上漆服务么？”，“不好意思我们技术人员不允许私下和客户联系，头牌您就放心吧，他的服务满意度是百分百呢”……车修店前台此起彼伏的“头牌”二字每日不停歇，而车厂里那个细瘦身影就混在一群粗汉子间来回走动，这里没有小姑娘娇俏独特的“头牌”昵称，只有大老爷们硬生生的“你”、“喂”、“那谁”，粗汉们千回百转的好奇与探究只在人后，存留于挡在车身之后的打量目光中。

      可是太冷了的美人是没人敢接近的，车间的工人们就算收拾了满身汽油味的破衣服清洗了一番下班路过他身旁，这个冷冷的头牌还是会细微地皱起眉头一言不发微微避开。“哪里惯出来的破毛病？”，“这么的矜贵不也和我们这群臭汉子们窝在这破车厂里干活么？”，“就他干净！” ……这已经是每日下班时候车间门口必然有的公式化的喧闹，鸟兽人散后也会有离他最近的大汉不自觉地嘀咕“但是怎么一整天窝在那破地方还那么香，都不出汗的么”，摇头晃脑百思不得其解间还拿起手边换下的工装服闻了闻，更是想不通地摇晃着脑袋“哪里来的毛病，整天香喷喷的这又是钻到哪个女人的车子里了吧，不然还香妃转世不会发臭汗的？”

      头牌每日呆在汽修厂呆到几点锁门离开没人知道，这大汉拎着换下来的工作服走到了公车站才发现没带钱包，生怕赶上头牌走了，紧赶慢赶跑回来也花了近十分钟，车修厂的车间灯已经熄了，前台的行车招待处倒是透着微微的黄光，抱着最后一点希望的大汉莽莽撞撞拧着招待处的门锁，才发现门也没关上，才松下一口气心想果然还没走，拧开门正准备打招呼一声就被半开着门闪过来的远光大车灯照得停住了脚步，技术工人的敏感让大汉第一时间判断出了应该是特斯拉停在了里面，正想着难不成是小老板难得过来一趟了，就听到里面传来一声细小的哼鸣声，软绵绵的像是猫叫一样，尾音是熟悉的上翘，大汉手一抖赶紧将门掩上，一股子奇怪的猜想充斥在他此刻愚钝的脑袋中，特斯拉、小老板？上翘的尾音、头牌？这惊雷一般的想法将他钉在了原地，不自主地蹲下了身子缩在门边，门缝处还透着特斯拉的大车灯光，在夏夜里隔着门板显得软绵绵的暖光，让同样隔着门板传来的不真切的哼叫声显得更加的暧昧模糊，这粗糙的壮汉子此刻就像个孩子一样无助的蜷缩着，一遍遍地同自己说着这是猫叫声哪有什么熟悉的尾音，一面无法抑制的脑子里开始出现头牌细瘦的、同他脸上肤色一比显得异样白嫩的脚踝，耳边那模糊的哼叫一转，眼前那细白脚踝就似轻轻动了一下，连带着那趴着的臀尖也抖动了起来，手心里渐渐冒出的汗意让这莽汉也难得的绮思了一回：“那么瘦的他，这个时候会出汗么？”

      不待他想下去，特斯拉发动机的轰鸣声突然隔着门板响了起来，他慌乱地连忙站起来，正准备躲开到一边的时候听到里面传来熟悉的声音，“你把我搞成这个样子你自己去开门，我可不想衣冠不整的坐你这破副驾欸”，是熟悉的不能再熟悉的冰冷语调，但因为声音的喑哑使得这冰冷的语气也像是无力的撒娇造作，挠得人心痒痒的，比那模糊的哼鸣声更像野猫了。一声轻笑及接下来连贯的关车门声彻底浇醒了门外的大汉，紧赶慢赶寻了个没人注意的暗角躲了起来。这才刚落脚，就见招待处的自动门帘慢慢升起，一辆闪着大远光灯的黑色特斯拉缓缓露出全貌，这汉子正准备松一口气时特斯拉又停了下来，透过副驾的车窗，可以清楚的看见头牌精致的侧脸，他微微撅起了嘴似乎有点生气的样子将一只脚架在前方正试着系鞋带，身上的姜黄色工装服大敞着挂在细嫩的胳膊上，平时整洁的白T也斜跨在一旁的肩膀上，露出了大片的锁骨，不待着远远窥探的大汉再瞧仔细了，那边驾驶座上的人朝副驾这边探了过来，伸手将安全带给头牌系上，而后又伸手轻轻抓了抓头牌架起的脚踝，帮他把鞋带细致地系好后附身亲了亲那截露出的脚脖子，随即转头对着头牌轻轻笑了一下退回了驾驶座。

      黑色特斯拉扬长而去后了很久，这边的大汉才缓过神来：副驾上猫一样的人，是头牌呀！驾驶座上那个人，却不是小老板？他无望地看了看紧闭着的车修厂大门，最终决定只好慢慢走回家了，恍恍惚惚的行进步伐中，那软绵的哼鸣声此起彼伏在耳畔，偶尔夹杂着气闷的娇嗔呼哧，眼前路灯晃眼中似乎又能看到古铜色皮肤飞起的潮红及那滴血般艳丽撅起的厚唇……直至那晚躺在床上，他才想起前台闹呼呼的小姑娘们貌似说过小老板这么飞扬的人才不开特斯拉呢，是小老板的小叔叔千叮咛万嘱咐才让他开着自己的特斯拉来见员工的。

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

头牌：林林酱  
小老板：返程  
小老板的小叔叔：丸子异

猥琐大汉由作者本人倾情演出。

 

 


End file.
